This invention relates to a method for making printed circuits.
Printed circuits are frequently used in devices which contain electronic circuits. Individual electronic circuit devices, such as transistors, diodes, integrated circuits, etc., are mounted on such printed circuits to form printed circuit assemblies.
Various known processes exist for the fabrication of such printed circuit assemblies, and the present invention is directed to a new and improved method for making such printed circuit assemblies. Important advantages of the present invention are efficiencies in mass production coupled with reductions in inventory requirements.
In its basic aspect the present invention comprises the passing of a non-conductive strip of material past a device which repeatedly imparts a desired circuit pattern onto the passing strip so that a succession of identical printed circuit zones are created along the length of the strip. Afterwards, the strip is wound into a coil which can be stored for use as desired when printed circuit assemblies are to be fabricated. In this way the printed circuits can themselves be mass produced and efficiently stored for subsequent use when particular printed circuit assemblies are to be fabricated.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.